


Naomi's In Charge

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bottom Charlie, F/F, Femslash, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Table Sex, Top Naomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: dominant!bossy!Naomi with submissive!Charlie rough, spanking, handcuffs bonus strap on, biting and scratching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naomi's In Charge

Naomi had Charlie spread out, naked, on her desk. Charlie’s hands were stretched out in front of her, handcuffed to a desk drawer, and she could feel Naomi behind her, nails raking down her ass, before a sharp slap came to Charlie’s ass.

Charlie gasped and started to look around.

"Keep looking forward. No turning." Naomi ordered softly, the sound of another spank to Charlie’s ass filling the room. "Stay still."

"Y-yes, ma’am."

Another spank.

"I didn’t tell you you could speak, did I?" Naomi asked.

Charlie shook her head, and Naomi gave another spank. Charlie couldn’t stop the moan that left her mouth.

"You’re enjoying that? Enjoying being spanked?" Naomi asked, three slaps to Charlie’s ass coming one after another.

Charlie moaned again and wiggled around, growing aroused.

She heard the ruffle of fabric, and knew Naomi was stripping. After a few moments, she felt a strap on dildo at her wet folds, and she felt Naomi slide inside her.

Naomi started to fuck Charlie, hands groping and running down Charlie’s back, nails scratching and leaving marks and lines.

She felt Naomi’s lips at the back of her neck, biting on marks on her neck and around her shoulders.

Naomi’s hands trailed down, giving some more slaps to Charlie’s ass, and Charlie tried to push back, only to receive another slap.

"Don’t think about it Charlie." Naomi breathed in Charlie’s ear. "Not unless you want me to punish you." She tugged at Charlie’s ear lobe with her teeth, and Charlie moaned.

Naomi pounded into Charlie, until Charlie cried out as she came. Naomi slowed down and pulled out, moving around to the front, and looking down at Charlie, who looked back up with big eyes.

Naomi removed the strap on and pressed closely to Charlie.

"Eat me out. Once I come, I’ll let you loose."

Charlie nodded and began to lick and suck at Naomi’s wet folds, making the angel moan in pleasure.


End file.
